


There You Are

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hiatus beard, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Sexting, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Danneel are not particularly pleased with Jensen's bearded look, but Jensen has his reasons.</p><p>(Inspired by the beard pic Jensen tweeted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You Are

Danneel's phone buzzed on the night stand by her bed.

Yawning, she fumbled over her water glass to see who had texted her. It was Misha. Always up earlier than she'd ever be without JJ to drag them into the day.

Misha: Is "it" still there?

As she sat up, the thin strap of her shirt slipped down her shoulder, Danneel let out a little sigh of relief. Sometimes it was nice to have someone to share these things with.

Danneel: "It" is.

Misha: Well, "It" chafes.

She snorted loudly and Jensen rustled beside her. Better keep it down. Jensen hated when she and Misha were conspiratorial about his facial hair.

Danneel: You're telling me pal.

Misha: He's gotta shave it for the show.

Danneel: You lucky bastard.

Misha: Lucky-adjacent

It didn't bother Danneel at all - the relationship Jensen had with Misha. She liked that they had something so interesting and unusual. Danneel had always liked breaking the rules and being, well, on occasion, a little shit. Seemed Jensen Ackles had a type.

Danneel: You heading up there early?

(...)

Misha: Yeah, I changed some plans around. I'm missing him. The damn Ackles ache strikes again.

Danneel's lips curled into a private smile. The Ackles ache was an expression Misha and Danneel invented and had not shared with Jensen. It was something they alone understood - a pain that grew in weight the longer they were separated from him. The only thing that soothed it was his voice, his touch.

Danneel: Well, I'm glad. He's missing you too. He has a hard time taking to me about it though.

Misha: He still feels guilty sometimes...for loving me.

(...)

Danneel: I know. I hate that.

(...)

Misha: See what you can do about that beard.

Danneel: Yeah, yeah. Night, Mish.

Misha: Sweetie, it's 8 am.

Danneel just shook her head and locked her phone screen. Jensen stirred beside her, his green eyes flickering above the hair on his cheeks and chin, his upper lip.

"Who was it?" he yawned.

"Your hubby." A smile touched his morning chapped lips.

"What'd he want?"

"Nothing really."

Resting a hand on her waist, Jensen leaned in, eyeing her skeptically.

"Uh huh." Danneel scratched at Jensen's beard. She was conflicted about the beard. Sometimes the roughness turned her on but it also left annoying burns on her thighs.

"You two are conspiring against me about hiatus beard again. You're supposed to be on my side," he feigned anger. She could always tell when he was acting.

Danneel cut him off with a kiss, but then she laughed against his mouth and it must have been contagious because he did the same. Then his face turned serious. Jensen rolled on top of her, crushing their lips together. Desire buzzed through her so strong she swore she could hear it like electricity from old telephone wires.

He rolled his hips into her. That was all she needed to melt into him.

...

Despite the growth on his face, it had been almost overwhelming for Misha to see Jensen again.

When they'd made it to Jensen's apartment, they were on each other almost the moment the door closed.

"Missed you, baby," Misha muttered against Jensen's lips.

Jensen's hands gripped Misha's face, and licked deep and wet into Misha's mouth. Mostly Jensen was a gentle, sensual lover. The first time Jensen fucked him...he'd never been treated like that by a man. Misha didn't know if it was because most of his experiences with men had strictly sexual or if Jensen just cared and felt in the way other men didn't have the courage to.

"Missed you, too...we should get to the bed." Misha nodded, lacing his fingers with Jensen.

At moments like these, Misha couldn't care less about Jensen's beard or about anything else really. All he wanted was to be close to the man he loved.

Sex wasn't something they did often. Contrary to many cockles blogs (yes, he checked up on them), Jensen wasn't particularly interested in sex. It was something he saved for special occasions, for hellos and goodbyes, for forgive mes, for everything's falling apart and I need you to hold me togethers.

It had been somewhat of an adjustment when they'd first gotten together; Misha had always used sex and physicality as a way of expressing himself, like he did poetry or carpentry. Misha loved using his hands, his whole body, to craft himself into every inch of Jensen he could touch. So when Jensen gave him the opportunity, Misha dove headlong into it.

Misha and Jensen were tangled up, bare skin and black sheets, skin and sweat. Jensen's head was between Misha's legs, eating him out. Misha gripped the headboard, arm tossed back, pressing closet to Jensen's messy, loving tongue. The beard, that stupid beard, scratched on his legs and ass cheeks. And that made him feel pretty proud about his Dean's whiskers Gishwhes comment Jensen had yet to find out about. It actually felt pretty damn good, even if he wouldn't feel that way in an hour.

Jensen pulled away.

"Don't stop," Misha said, desperate for more.

"Gotta." Jensen sat back, showcasing his red, spit slick lips. "You come that way and I need you inside me."

He blushed and looked down as he said the words like they were something to be ashamed of. They weren't.

Misha kissed acceptance into his mouth, and they switched positions. He rolled Jensen onto his stomach, the way he liked it best. Jensen said it felt better, but Danneel had quietly explained to him that Jensen found looking at eyes during sex was a bit of a sensory overload. So this was how they did it mostly (or sometimes Jensen would ride him backwards).

"So hot," Misha kissed the small of Jensen's back as he began to open him up.

As quick as was comfortable for them both, Misha was sliding inside that tight, familiar grip.

Jensen whined and bit down on the pillow.

"You okay, honey?" Misha whispered against his neck.

He nodded. "Yeah, just give me a sec...didn't realize how much I needed this, needed you."

"I'm right here. I'm always with you."

Jensen pushed back at Misha, knocking the air out of him. "Move, would ya?"

Misha breathed, relaxing into it. There were these moments between them, intense, breathtaking, but mostly it was the happiness, the joy, they felt with each other. The best friendship that had melted like cream into something extra.

"Patience is a virtue."

Jensen clenched around him tightly.

"Fine. Wait as long as you want."

Desire shivered through Misha and Jensen was right, he couldn't and didn't want to wait. So he moved and Jensen moved with him, until Misha was stroking the back of Jensen's hair, kissing his neck, and hushing him through his whimpered orgasm. A few more thrusts and Misha followed, pleasure crackling through him.

Misha slipped out of Jensen and rolled over onto his back.

Jensen smiled sleepily at Misha, touching his cheek. "I'm glad my stardust met your stardust."

That was something they always said to each other. It was their own I love you in a way.

About two years ago, Misha had been reading some poetry and relaxing in the bedroom, while Jensen was watching TV in the living room.

Jensen had come bursting into the bedroom.

"Misha," Jensen shouted, eyes wide. "I have to tell you something."

Misha's heart jumped. Was it Vicki? The kids? Dani? The Padaleckis? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to...did you know everything in the entire universe all comes from stars?"

Misha set down his book of poetry. "Hell, baby, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, but did you know?" He looked so enthusiastic, like a kid staring up at T-Rex bones for the first time.

Misha just smiled at him.

Jensen's shoulders slumped. "You knew." 

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's dumb, but I don't know I was thinking isn't it weird like everything that had to come together - the stars had to explode in just right the way or we would never have met."

Misha stood up and took Jensen's hands in his. Jensen would probably pick on him later for being so corny, but he said, "I'm glad my stardust met your stardust."

Jensen had kissed him, and the saying stuck.

 

In the present, a smile tugged at Misha's lips as he looked at Jensen.

"Me too."

Later that evening, they were curled on the couch when Danneel texted him.

Danneel: How's operation BYEatus beard going?

(...)

Danneel: BYEatus, get it?

Misha: Biatus beard is also applicable.

(...)

Misha: Get it, Bi? Because our husband is bisexual.

Misha loved being able to call Jensen his husband. It wasn't strictly true of course, but it was functionally true and it brought Misha and Jensen an enormous amount of comfort and happiness to be able to refer to each other that way.

Danneel: you're hilarious. so is it gone?

Misha: The beard burn on my ass is gonna have to say no.

Danneel: Gross.

Misha: You think it's hot.

Danneel: Shut up.

Danneel: Keep going. ;)

They did this occasionally. Misha and Danneel loved each other, though they weren't in love. They had a friends with benefits type relationship that went deeper because of their love for Jensen.

Misha: You remember the first time you saw me fuck your husband? The way he buried his face in my pillow and just lifted his ass for me?

Danneel: Hell, yes.

Misha: He's so gorgeous, huh? Pretty red flushed skin, those tiny little noises. He was so scared it would freak you out. But I knew it wouldn't. I knew you'd think it was the hottest thing you'd ever seen.

Danneel: Because it fucking was asshole.

Misha: Don't get mad at me. You asked for it. ;) But you know what is even better? The first time I ever fucked you.

Danneel: Misha!

With Jensen dead asleep, this continued until both him and Dani came.

Misha: Shit, Dani. Thanks.

Danneel: You too. You're gonna have to make good on some of that though.

Most of it had been recollections of things they had done, but he'd added a few new fantasies and so did she that Misha had no problem making happen.

 

 

Jensen kept the beard for about a week, when he came to Misha, who was putting away dishes, frowning.

"You and Danneel are gonna be happy." There was an edge to his voice.

Misha sat a ceramic bowl on the counter and turned to look at Jensen. He latched onto the bottom of Jensen's shirt and tugged him closer. "About what?"

"I have to shave this thing off." Misha tickled the hair under his chin.

"You really like it that much?"

Jensen huffed, pulling away from Misha. "Yes I love looking like a lumberjack trucker.

Misha had to bite back a laugh. The beard did seem strange to him, but it was this new trend with men for some reason. And he knew it was to differentiate between him and Dean, but why was it so much longer than the years past. "Talk to me."

"This show, all the shit, Dean...it's all fucked up man. We were supposed to be done in season 8."

"The beard is like a shield or something?"

Jensen nodded. "Why don't you need a beard?"

"I have shields, honey. Of course I do. I'm always keeping busy, but this show means more to you than it does to me, you're closer to it."

"I just want it to stop. I wanna sleep for nine years."

"Why don't you stop it? Don't renew your contract."

"Right and put me, my best friend and you out of a job. It's a steady paycheck and it's irresponsible to just quit. I have a family."

"You think Danneel and JJ would rather not have you home? You think Jared and I don't want off this ride?"

Jensen shook his head. "So, why don't you quit?"

"Because regardless of the rest of the shit, it means months of being with you, of seeing you everyday, and regardless of what people think, I'm a selfish bastard sometimes."

Jensen rushed forward and claimed Misha's mouth in a kiss that shocked through him like an electric storm.

"Misha, I..." Misha stroked his fingers across Jensen's cheek. "This face belongs to you, Jensen. It's not Dean's, it's yours. Despite how it can feel, Dean is not real. You're real, and you have every right to your face."

"Will you help me shave this damned thing off?"

"Yeah, baby. Come on." Misha took Jensen's hand and led him toward the bathroom.

Together, and with the help of some shaving cream and a razor, Jensen looked like Jensen again.

"There you are."

Jensen grinned and looked in the mirror. "There I am."


End file.
